Twisted Reality
by Red-Eyed Ryuu
Summary: What happens when a girl from the real wold is sent to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh This is my first try at a fanfiction ^_^Reated pg just to be safe...*Chapter 4*Gemini Reminisces about the happenings earlyer that day
1. Just a tipical day, right?

When Reality and Fiction Intertwine The day started as any other.Kumori woke up and did her daily routine of getting ready for school and walking over to the bus stop for the bus, which would take her to school (the hell on Earth that holds teens and children against their will with no say in the matter). But unknown to her, today would be different.very different.  
  
When Kumori returned home that day after school she put her backpack, jacket, and shoes away, she took out her duel monster cards and turned the TV on so she could watch Yu-Gi-Oh. Currently commercials where playing so Kumori started to look through her cards, not paying attention to what was happening right in front of her on the television screen. When Kumori finally looked up from her binder full of cards, her eyes met with a swirl of black light (a/n: like when Bakura brought Yugi and company to the shadow realm) .when she passed out into unconsciousness and the unknown darkness.not knowing weather she'd be safe or if she'd be lost for ever in this void of swirling, empty, colorless, unforgiving..darkness. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~Currently.....at.....the......city..of..do mino~  
  
"hurry up Yug`! I wanna see if your grandpa has any new cards for me!" Joey yelled back to the short spiky tri-color haired teen following close behind him. "Okay Joey.you go ahead.I'll meet you there", replied Yugi. //Yugi is something troubling you? //asked Yami  
  
/No.everything's fine Yami.nothings wrong .why do you ask? /  
  
//...Yugi, I know your hiding something from me.I want to know what's troubling you.you know you can trust me // (a/n: this is not I REPEAT NOT A YAOI!!! ¬_¬!)  
  
/Yami.I just feel.I just feel like something is wrong.out of place or something like that../replied Yugi with a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
Just then Joey yelled over to Yugi to hurry up and look at something.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ "Hey Joey what is it?", asked Yugi, running up to Joey who had stopped dead in his tracks causing Yugi to run into him and knocking him of his feet. "OWWW!!!!!!!!, watch where your going Yug'!!!!" replied Joey with a now bruised bum. "Oh sorry Joey..I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." said Yugi rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah obviously" "so what was it you wanted me to hurry up here for?" asked Yugi with a hint of curiosity and anxiety in his voice. "That.or should I say her." replied Joey pointing to a young girl who seemed to be around the age of 13 or 14 with a binder grasped tightly, arms rapped firmly around it."JOEY!!!WHAT DID YOU DO!?" "WHAT!!!!I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING..I just found her like that.honestly!!!" // Yugi I think you might have been right about your felling of something out of place.//replied Yami a bit of regret and worry in his voice for he didn't know if this girl was a friend or if she was a new foe. "Uuhh.why does my head hurt so much?.." the young girls asked on one inperticular. "And where am I?".The girl vaguely heard what she believed to be the voice of two guys.Suddenly she noticed that she was not longer in her room...and obviously not in her house. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" the girls' scream had notified the boys that she had woken up. "Why hello there I see you have woken up" Kumori heard a gentile voice somewhat behind her.more to the side. She looked over to where the voice had come from. She was shocked and dumbfounded to find what she was looking at was quiet impossible to be there right in front of her eyes.And yet there he was, looking at her with worry and concern evident in his mistakenly young voice and appearance. "Y-y-yu-yugi?!?!". 


	2. Where the heck am I?

This is my first try at a Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction so please don't kill me if it sucks.-.-` Thx to Rena, Evil Chibi Cho, firefly of hell, Sailor Sun, Princess Ria (I love your stories! They're so cool! You ppl should go and check hers out if you haven't already!), sam /ruby, and last but certainly not least! Lisa!! Thank you all for reviewing my very first story!!!  
  
Well I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter so here it is...and I'm only gonna put this in once cuz it's kinda easy to 4get 'bout it ^-^; anyway, here's the disclaimer, and the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, all I own is my story and Kumori...and any other characters I drop into the mix. There...pleas read &review after you read...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hello there.are you okay?"Yugi asked politely to the obviously confused Kumori. "Ummm...uhhh..." Kumori wasn't sure what she should do or what she could do. "Hello?!?" "Y-y-yes?...I-I'm fine..."  
  
/Yami? What's wrong with her?/  
  
//hmmm..Yugi.to tell you the truth I don't know//  
  
/Yami how did she know my name?/  
  
//Yugi I told you I don't know. You should understand that even though I'm 5 millennia's old I don't have all the answers you seek//  
  
/Yeah I know but I thought you might have an idea or something/  
  
"Ummm...Y-Yugi?" Kumori had been thinking to herself and came to her most logical explanation...`I know, I must be dreaming...yeah that's it...this is all just a weird dream...^-^;...but first I have to make sure that I am dreaming.but how?` Kumori then thought of an idea `I guess I'll just have to pinch myself, yeah that's all I have to do to prove I'm dreaming`  
  
Yugi and Kumori where both broken from their thoughts as Joey came into the room holding Kumori's binder. "Hey Yug`!you'll never guess what's in this binder of hers'." "Hey!!!THOSE ARE MY CARDS!!!" Kumori ran over to Joey and tackled him to the floor with a hard 'thud' and grabbed her binder right out of his hands. "These are my cards! Don't touch them with out my permission baka!" "Hey sorry! I didn't think you'd mind...let alone be so pissy about it" Kumori just stuck her tongue at him. "Joey layoff...give her a break...you really shouldn't have looked through her binder with out her consent." "Yeah! What Yugi said!" "Yeah....whatever...hey wait how do you know his name?" after Joey's comment Yugi and Joey started to stare at Kumori suspiciously. "Stop looking at me like that!!" "How am I not supposed to know who Yugi Moto is...I mean he was the 1st place duelist at Duelist Kingdom..." "I mean who wouldn't know who he is?" "Oh...yeah I guess your right...sorry" said Joey. Yugi then rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah you have to excuse Joey.he has a bit of a temper" "WHAT!?!?!?!NO I DON'T!" "Uhuh...if you don't call that a temper then I wonder what you do consider a temper" said Kumori in a smooth and calm voice. "Fine I guess I do have somewhat of a temper.there! Happy now?!?" Yugi and Kumori then shook their heads a 'yes'.  
  
`Guess I should just pinch myself right now so I can end this freaky dream` those where Kumori's thoughts as she motioned her hands and pinched herself.but to her shock & surprise she felt a bit of pain enter her body as she pinched herself...Yugi and Joey had been watching her with the weirdest of looks.  
  
"Okay what was that about?" asked Joey still looking at her strangely. "O- oh...i-it was nothing...just had to check something" said Kumori in a disbelieving voice. Yugi didn't believe her one bit.  
  
/Yami? I think she's hiding something from us.../  
  
//I believe that too...but it's not like we can go out and ask 'hey we know your hiding something from us, so spit it out or I'll send you to the shadow realm' or anything along those lines...I mean she doesn't even know about me, so that would just make things worse//  
  
/yeah I guess you're right Yami.../  
  
Yugi realizes that he's being poked on the head "hey what you doin there? Talking to yourself or something?" Kumori mentally cursed at herself for saying that.  
  
`DAMNIT!!why the hell did I say that?! They might think I'm after the millennium puzzle or something...`  
  
"Uhhhh Kumori? Where do you live? And why where you lying in the middle of the sidewalk?" asked Joey had been wondering about the girl for a while now and he wanting a really good explanation for her sudden appearance. "Aaaaaaand!!!I want an explanation for those cards I saw in your binder" Joey had just recalled the happenings of earlier that day a few minutes after they had brought the girl into the Turtle Game Shop. Joey had seen 3 Blue eyes White Dragon cards right when he opened Kumoris' binder and some other rare cards...he knew that Kaiba was the only person in the world to have blue eyes white dragons, so that caused some suspicion towards Kumori.  
  
"Explanation of what? Those are just my duel monster cards.I don't think their's anything wrong with em'" said Kumori in calm cool voice. "That's not what I'm talking about.I'm talking about."grabs her binder right out of  
her hands and opens it up for the world to see. "...I'm talking about THIS!" Yugi notices the 3 BEWDs right as Joey opened the binder. "Okay?!  
Where'd you get that?!?" "Get what? Oh you mean my blues eyes white dragons?? I got one from a starter deck and the other 2 from trading, I got the Dark Magician from a starter deck to, their quite common so I don't see what the big deal-.oops." Kumori just noticed she blurted out just a little to much. (Emphasis on little) "Ehehehehe...ummm forget what I just  
said..."Yugi and Joey just stood there in shock and confusion. "Uhh...okay...what are you talking about?" "..." 'I think I'd better get outta here before I say anything more...' With that Kumori bolted out the door leaving a dazed and confused pair of teens behind her. She ran as fast  
as she could to get away from them and also hoping that they wouldn't  
follow her out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kumori found herself standing next to a tree in the middle of a park. Out of breath Kumori sat down on a bench a few feet away from the tree. She took a little nap...as she tried to figure out what was happening to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi and Joey had decided to chaise after Kumori without her knowing, and see if they could figue anything out about this strange visitor.  
  
"Yug' why are we chaisin' after that girl?" Asked Joey who didn't really feel up to chaising some girl he'd just met no less then half an hour ago. "Joey don't you want to know more about her? Yami seems to think that she's not telling us everything she knows. Joey I'm just kinda worried for her a bit..." Yugi and Joey had searched everywhere around Domino except for the park, where they where currently heading.  
  
Well that's it for now , I am sooooo SORRY for the EXTREAMLLY long wait, but I tried to make this chapter a little longer! ^-^ Please R&R! and I'll try my best to update ASAP! School's out June 6th for me so I should be writing and updating quicker! Please no flames. Ja'ne! 


	3. The weird just got weirder

Twisted Reality  
  
Koumori: Okay, hi all! Sorry for the wait, there was a slight problem with the computer.  
  
Yami:...slight? You call frying the monitor a slight problem?  
  
Koumori: Yeah, why? It's not like I broke the hard drive or anything! ^-^ Oh and if you haven't noticed, Yami's my muse....well so is Yugi but I couldn't find him...  
  
Yami: If you ask me, Yugi's lucky...-.- I'm the one stuck here with you...  
  
Koumori: Why Yami, you make it sound as if that's a bad thing!  
  
Yami: I thought you knew it was a-  
  
Koumori: NONSENCE! ^-^ Anyway, here are the reviewer responses, disclaimer, and the story! ^-^ all in that order too!  
  
Sailor Sun- ^-^ Thankies!  
  
Sam/ruby-Yay! I'll be sure to do that sometime!  
  
Saisaishi-Yeah I know! It'd be so cool if it really did happen! But because this is reality it unfortunately won't happen any time soon...-.-  
  
Zoë Tellerman: I know and I did already, and I do agree that is...odd...  
  
Yami: okay your done with that now, on with the story already!  
  
Koumori: Tsk, tsk, tsk....Yami you should know I _HAVE_ to say the disclaimer  
  
Yami: o.O yeah, okay just get it over with!  
  
Koumori: _Disclaimer_ refer to chapter 2...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Koumori woke up she felt someone poking her. Annoyed, Koumori opened her eyes and saw something she couldn't believe. One of her close friends, sitting there poking her continuously. Koumori bolted up with confusion as to how her friend was here, but still a bit annoyed about the poking bit.  
  
"ZOË!?! IS THAT REALLY YOU?!?" Koumori practically yelled out. "Ow...thanks for trying to make me go deaf. And yeah it's me who else would you expect? And I'm really glad it's actually you!" Zoë said but didn't really sound so enthusiastic. "Hey Koumori do you remember how you got here? And while I'm at it how long do you think you've been here?" Zoë seemed to ask out of the blue.  
  
"Um...well I don't know _exactly_ how I got here. Last thing I remember was watching T.V. and arranging my Yu-Gi-Oh cards when all of a sudden I just blacked out.and to answer you second question, I'd estimate I've been here for around 2 to 3 hours..." Zoë was about to open her mouth to say something else when Koumori interpreted her. "Oh, and before you ask, we're in the Yu-Gi-Oh world" Zoë just shut her mouth.  
  
A few minutes after Koumori had stated the important matters, her and Zoë began to hear five voices. Also they seemed to be getting closer...  
  
"I'm tellin' ya' Yug', dat girl was freaky! I don't see why we have to go looking for a loon like her" A voice Koumori and Zoë immediately registered as Joey Wheelers', and from what Koumori had just heard Joey say she became really pissed. "Joey, I'm sure she couldn't have been that bad! You've got to give her a chance..." 'Obviously that 's Tèa...' thought both Koumori and Zoë.  
  
"Well anyway, Yami said we should go and look for her..." Yugi, obviously, had said. Just then Yugi and the gang walked right in front of Zoë and Koumori. It took a while for anyone to say anything. Eventually Yugi and the gang finally acknowledged that Koumori, the girl they had went out to search for, and another girl, around an inch or so taller then Koumori, standing in front of them. Koumori was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Oh, hi again" said Koumori with an innocent smile and wave. Zoë just replied a simple "Hey" Koumori noticed that beside Yugi and Joey...Tèa, Triston, and Ryou where also present. Koumori was about to say something when Zoë beat her to it. And what she was about to say wasn't really the best thing to say at the moment.  
  
"So I see Joey, Tèa, Triston, Ryou, and Yugi are here. But where are Yami, Bakura, Malik, and Seto?" sighed Zoë, sounding a bit disappointed. Koumori, along with everyone else's eyes widened. "Zoë!! Why'd you go and say that?!? You're to fucking impatient!!"  
  
"What? Just because you'd rather wait for forever to say the truth about us doesn't mean I would. I have a lot of things to do, and should be doing at home. Besides, we have to get straight to the point if you and I _want_ to go home...you do wanna go home right?" Zoë was beginning to make Koumori feel as if she where being interrogated or something.  
  
The Yu-Gi-Oh gang where really REALLY confused, but at the same time baffled by the conversation Koumori and Zoë where having. How did these strange girls know so much about them, when they in turn knew nothing about the girls? Maybe they where after the millennium items? It would explain how they knew about the yami's...but the more they seemed to think about the current situation; the more they hurt their heads. Finally Triston spoke up...  
  
"You girls are after the millennium items aren't you!" Triston always annoyed Zoe and Koumori on the show, and even more annoying in person. "Triston, I advise you not to make assumptions about people, it tends to make you and I look like idiots," replied Zoë. This got Triston upset, he had been humiliated by a girl. Triston lunged at Zoë ignoring the friendship crap Tèa was saying. A little dust cloud appeared and you could tell Zoë and Triston where going all out....well Zoë was holding back just a little. When the dust settled Triston lay beaten and with a bloody nose on the ground, Zoë sitting triumphantly on top of him.  
  
"Hey!! No one beats on my friends without getting da' favor returned to 'em!" yelled Joey to Zoë. (Koumori: ^.^ hey look that rhymed! 'Joey to Zoë' Yami: ¬_¬ do us all a favor and shut up... Koumori: ^-^ okay! And now back to the story!) Joey was about to jump Zoe, who was ready for a new challenger, when all of a sudden a black portal appeared right above Joey.  
  
"Joey!! Look out!!" Yugi feebly tried to warn Joey to get out of the way. Unfortunately, I said Yugi's attempts to warn Joey where feeble, thus Joey did not move as a girl came flying out of the portal and landed on him with a sickening 'thump'. Now, Joey and Triston where on the ground...and both had a bloody nose. Tèa gasped when she saw the current condition of her two friends. Yugi wasn't paying then much mind though.... What he was paying attention to was a girl who seemingly popped out of a black swirling vortex(Koumori: aka the portal ^-^ thought I'd just add some more details ;) Yami: I thought you were done interrupting the story! Koumori: NOPE! ^-^ but I am in 3....2...1)  
  
A blonde haired blue-eyed girl stood up, but heard a groan from beneath her. She looked down and saw she was standing on top of a blonde haired guy. She quickly jumped off. "Oops! I'm so sorry!! I didn-" She was interrupted by some one practically screaming her name out. "OH MY GOD! GEMINI!?! IS THAT YOU?!?!" The girl, now known as Gemini, thought she recognized that voice. She spun around to find her friends Koumori and Zoë, who wasn't saying anything, as she was still seated on top of Triston. "Koumri? Zoë?" Gemini was very confused...one minute she was at home watching T.V. the next minute she was standing in what appeared to be a park with Koumori and Zoë.  
  
"Um...Koumori? Where am I? One minute I was channel surfing, the next I'm here!" Gemini was doing her best not to get freaked out, which, compared to Koumori was actually pretty good. "Yeah! I know! I was at home watching Yu- Gi-Oh and organizing my cards when I blacked out and woke up with Yugi in my face!" Replied Koumori. They kinda forgot that the Yu-Gi-Oh gang where right there next to them though. "Hm...well I was just in my room reading some mangas. There was this black swirly thing. I blacked out and the next thing I know I'm in this park." Came Zoë's tale of how she ended up in the Yu-Gi-Oh world.  
  
Yugi and the gang wanted some major answers now! These girls seemed to know something, and from the way they where talking....you'd think their from a different dimension. "Ahem!!" Koumori, Zoë, and Gemini turned to face what appeared to be an either pissed, or distrusting Yami. Heck he'd might as well be both. Koumori, seeing Yami became very excited. Gemini and Zoë just muttered an "Uh-oh" under their breaths at the same time. They knew Koumori had an obsession with Yami...and they knew what was coming next... They both began to count down. 5....4...3...2...1  
  
Right when they reached '1' Koumori suddenly sprang into action. "YAMI!!!!" Koumori ran full force into Yami and glomped him (Koumori: Uhh...tell me if I spelt that wrong 'k? ^_~ Yami: o.O) Zoë Finally got off of Triston and walked over to Ryou. Gemini, being the polite person she was went and helped Joey and Triston up.  
  
"Look...Yami, we'll explain everything once we get to the 'Turtle Game Shop'" Said Zoë. Yami nodded in agreement as he tried to get a very happy, not to mention clingy Koumori off his arm. Zoë just kept giving Ryou, who had been awfully quiet during the excitement...heck, he hadn't even said a word, sideways glances. Gemini just muttered, "boy have we got a lot of explaining to do...."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Koumori: Well that's it for chapter 3!  
  
Yami: o_O Why didn't I come in till the very end?  
  
Koumori: *shrugs* Just happened that way I guess  
  
Yami: -.- Why me??  
  
Koumori: Because your so cute! ^.^  
  
Yami: And I quote 'Why me??'  
  
Zoë: I rather liked Gemini's entrance! ^-^ It was well timed!  
  
Gemini: Why thank you! *takes a bow*  
  
Koumori: o.O where'd you come from??  
  
Zoë: Our parents...  
  
Gemini: I'm pretty sure I came from my parents too...  
  
Yami:...okaaaaaaay anyway, see ya later!  
  
Koumori: that is if you want me to continue! READ &REVIEW! I'll just use flames to heat my room, and cook hot dogs! But creative criticism is welcome! So Ja'ne!  
  
Zoë: C ya!  
  
Gemini: Bye!  
  
Yami: FINALLY! It's over!  
  
Koumori: Yeah, but only for this chapter! ^.^  
  
Yami: x_X 


	4. Reminiscing

Twisted Reality  
  
Koumori: Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter number 4 in my first ever fan fiction!  
  
Yami: ¬_¬ You talk to much  
  
Koumori: Yeah, I know! ^-^ Thanks!  
  
Yami: 0_0;  
  
Zoë: Well here are the reviewer responses....  
  
Nitemare Sketcher- Well here's the update! And thnx! ^-^  
  
Tomoyo-chan- Hehehe ^-^  
  
Silverlight- ^-^ Thanks a lot!! ^-^  
  
Saisaishi- ^-^ Thankies!!! I didn't know it'd be that funny...  
  
Yami-Isis- o.O Thanks...I think....^-^ just playing...anyway here's the next chappie!  
  
Akkadia: Thanks for returning the favor!! I appreciate it very much!  
  
Skittle-bot: I know, I like the jumping and clinging too ^-^ and yeah, that guy didn't know what the hell he was talking about!!!!  
  
Gemini: Followed by the disclaimer...  
  
Koumori: Then story! Yami, would you do the disclaimer??  
  
Yami: No...  
  
????: Hello?  
  
Koumori: 0.0 who's dere???  
  
????: me...  
  
Yami: And who is "me" exactly?  
  
????: Yami? Is that you?  
  
Yami: o.O Yugi???  
  
Yugi: Yeah...what are you doing here and where is here??  
  
Koumori: Yeah!!!!Yugi!!!!! I finally found you!!!! ^.^  
  
Yugi: o.O who's she??  
  
Yami: The authoress who won't shut up and get on with the story....¬_¬  
  
Gemini: Koumori, I'd advise you to shut up, and put the story up....NOW!  
  
Zoë: o.O whoa Gemini! I never knew you could snap like that...  
  
Gemini: o.o I didn't know that I could either...  
  
Yugi: Well Koumori does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh crew, or anything related to that world. Thank god for that!  
  
Koumori: but I DO own lots and lots of Yu-Gi-Oh cards, and some other stuff I'm not gonna bore you with...I also own the plot, Zoë and Gemini are their own ppl, so I guess I don't own them...well that's it....on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~  
~Gemini's POV~  
  
It was morning and I was tired as usual, considering I am definitely not a morning person. With my eyes half-closed, and hair sticking out left and right I made my way to the closet and threw on the closest clothes to me which happened to be some green flare pants and a maroon long-sleeve shirt. I then managed to get my hair to stay flat and give it slight curls at the ends, the whole time cursing myself for staying up so late.  
  
(12:00 P.M.) I went into the school cafeteria where I met up with Zoë and Koumori in the lunch line. We managed to get to the front of the line in approximately 15 minutes, and took our seats. "OMG...my salad is crawling away from me!!!!!" I said. Both Koumori and Zoë started to smirk, and Zoë opened her mouth as if to say another one of her nasty, annoying comments on the school lunches, but I gave her the evil eye. Being as my lunch was now on the floor crawling towards the door, when the ma baka kisama, John Dayo, stepped on it, and it crawled up his leg and purred. "Well, that was interesting," I replied dazed. Koumori was laughing her head off, while Zoë was doin' all she could to keep falling on the floor laughing. I picked up my fork and stabbed the steak I had also gotten, a roar like a lion's erupted from my meat, and it started to slide to the left of me and I never saw it again.  
  
"Okaaaaaaaaaaay...that's it, NO MORE!!!!!! I shall never eat at this place again!!!!! I don't like to have to kill my food before I eat it-" "But Gem...we are forced to eat this-would you call it food??? Every day." " Then I shall starve!!!" I exclaimed. Zoë, no longer able to control her laughter fell to the ground, holding her stomach and roaring with laughter. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEE" "C'mon Zoë, you sound like a crazed animal." I explained to her, while staring at her intently, as if-if I was to turn away she would explode, and I'd never see her again. Meanwhile, Koumori was dumbfounded by Zoë's idiotic laughter, and a group of other students were gathering around. "Is she alright?" "What's wrong with her?" " I think she ate the food and it's tearing her up from the inside, hence her howling" were the whispers I could hear from the crowd. The whole time Zoë was laughing louder and louder. The sound of her screeching laughs were beginning to hurt everyone's ears, and the school nurse came running in carrying a bag of supplies and dropped down next to Zoë. "Are you alright, dear?" she said in a worried tone. Zoë was unable to respond for her uncontrollable fits laughter. " It's finally happened," the nurse murmured, "the food has finally killed someone, and unfortunately this poor young girl is suffering the consequences." Zoë was beginning to drool from her mouth, since she couldn't manage to close it. Finally her laughter began to subside, and she managed to sit up. "Phew," she sighed, "I haven't laughed that hard since I was a little boy...no, I'm just joking, I've always been a girl at least that's what my mother has always said." The crowd began to break up and people started to spread rumors, and the whole thing was blown out of proportion. Some of the rumors were that Zoë actually ate the food and a gigantic lizard popped out of her stomach like in Alien, but she managed to survive, got up and ate some more. Of course that was some of the more subtle rumors, the bigger ones, that more people believed were far too horrid for me to utter here.  
  
(1:30 P.M) I was lying on the couch channel surfing, when I saw a black swirling object come out of my television screen and head toward me. I wanted to scream, but thought that I was dreaming, and if I did scream I'd wake up my parents, and then I'd have to explain this extremely strange dream to them. Then they'd probably send me to a psychiatrist, and I definitely don't need that "again" considering how bad the last one went, where he condemned me to an insane asylum. Don't ask me how I got out of that, the thought still haunts me to this day. Anyway, the black vortex thingy sucked me up and everything went black, next thing I know I'm on top of Joey, and trying my hardest to stay calm, and not blush~  
  
I quickly jumped off. "Oops! I'm so sorry!! I didn-" I tried to say, but was interrupted by some-one practically screaming my name out. "OH MY GOD! GEMINI!?! IS THAT YOU?!?!" I thought I recognized that voice. Spinning around I find my friends Koumori and Zoë, who wasn't saying anything, as she was still seated on top of Triston. "Koumri? Zoë?" I was very confused...one minute I was at home watching T.V. the next minute I was standing in what appeared to be a park with Koumori and Zoë.  
  
"Um...Koumori? Where am I? One minute I was channel surfing, the next I'm here!" I was doing my best not to freak out, I thought I was doin a pretty good job of it. "Yeah! I know! I was at home watching Yu-Gi-Oh and organizing my cards when I blacked out and woke up with Yugi in my face!" Replied Koumori. I guess we kinda forgot that the Yu-Gi-Oh gang where right there next to us though. "Hmm...well I was just in my room reading some mangas. There was this black swirly thing. I blacked out and the next thing I know I'm in this park." Came Zoë's tale of how she ended up in the Yu-Gi- Oh world. I'm guessing Yugi and the gang wanted some major answers after our little chat.  
  
//These girls seemed to know something, and from the way they where talking....you'd think they're from a different dimension.//  
  
/ Well Yami, maybe we could switch, and you could ask 'em a few questions.../  
  
//Alright then Yugi...that's a great idea!!//(Koumori: okay, this one little sentence is in the not in Gemini's POV, but in the third person. Yami: Just.shut.up! Koumori: o.O sheesh... what's got your tights in a bunch?? Yami: *glaring death towards her*) After that, Yami took control of Yugi's body without anyone noticing one bit...  
  
"Ahem!!" Koumori, Zoë, and I turned to face what appeared to be an either pissed, or distrusting Yami. Heck he'd might as well be both. Koumori, seeing Yami became very excited. Zoë and myself just muttered an "Uh-oh" under our breaths at the same time. We knew Koumori had an obsession with Yami...and we knew what was coming next... We both began our count down. 5....4...3...2...1  
  
"YAMI!!!!" Koumori ran full force into Yami and glomped him as soon as Zoë and I reached '1'. Zoë finally got off of Triston and walked over to Ryou. Gemini, being the polite person I was I helped Joey and Triston up.  
  
"Look...Yami, we'll explain everything once we get to the 'Turtle Game Shop'" Said Zoë. Yami nodded in agreement as he tried to get a very happy, not to mention clingy Koumori off his arm. Zoë just kept giving Ryou, who had been awfully quiet during the excitement...heck, he hadn't even said a word, sideways glances. Come to think of it...Ryou did kinda gave me the creeps....he was just too quiet. I just sighed, "Boy have we got a lot of explaining to do...."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Koumori: So concludes chapter number 4 -.-  
  
Yami: o_O hey?? I still didn't come in 'till the end!!!  
  
Koumori: oh stop complaining and shut up!  
  
Yugi: Well look at it this way Yami, you _did_ get a few more  
lines...  
  
Zoë: yeah! So stop cryin' Pharaoh!  
  
Yami: 9_9 everyone's against me!  
  
Gemini: o.O who ever said _EVERY_body was against you?? Cuz I'm  
not!  
  
Yami: wow! One to three, that makes me feel _much_ better...  
  
Gemini: well then...if you see it that way, how does none to 4  
sound???  
  
Yami: 0.0...................._0 fine then!  
  
Koumori: ^-^ Yami haven' a few problems??? ^.^  
  
Yami: ¬_¬ shut up unless you want a one-way ticket to the shadow  
realm  
  
Koumori: COOL! Sounds like fun! I'd be able to meet all my  
dragons!! ^.^  
  
Yami: +_+ there's just no end with you is there????  
  
Gemini: Yeah, that's one of her better qualities....  
  
Koumori: I know i-HEY!! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!  
  
Zoë: oh but it is, maybe not to you, but we find it quite  
amusing!  
  
Koumori: ¬_¬ whatever assholes....^-^ anyway, please review and  
I hope  
you enjoyed this very special, one of a kind, limited edition,  
chapter! It was done by  
Gemini herself, well I helped here and there ^-^ but it was all  
her thoughts on the  
reminiscing of her character...Anywhos!! Drop a review like I  
previously requested,  
creative criticism is oh so very welcomed. Now flames?  
Well...they'll just be used to  
help cook the roasting pork in the oven ^-^  
  
Yami: Yugi, get over here, it's the end of the chapter! We  
must..........RUN FOR OUR LIVES!!!!!  
  
Yugi: o.O Yami.your acting weird...  
  
Koumori-Gemini-Zoë: End chapter!  
  
Zoë: bye  
  
Gemini: c'ya!  
  
Koumori: 'Till next we meet!  
  
Yami: *over a hill yelling* FREE AT LAST FREE AT LAST! RA ALL MIGHTY FREE AT LAST!!!  
  
Yugi: *standing next to Koumori, perplexed by his Yami's actions*....okaaaaaaay...I think I should switch Yami over to decaf...  
  
Koumori: I dunno, he's kinda cute like that ^.~  
  
Zoe: Koumori...you need professional help.  
  
Koumori: You know, my parents said that to me once...even got me a session with some guy in a white coat...about 30 seconds into the session, the guy ran out screaming...  
  
Gemini: oh you're pathetic, it only took me 10!  
  
Koumori: o.O cool! Maybe I should learn the way of the Gemini  
  
Gemini: I could teach you young one, but you must know, the training is fierce, hard, and extremely long, most people don't live through it.  
  
Koumori: really? This reminds me of the time I went to my aunt, Butterball's house, for dinner...in order to get past just the dishes it takes long hard, fierce training...most don't live to tell the tale...  
  
Gemini: Sounds like my Uncle's cooking, they should get together sometime  
  
Koumori: yeah that'd be inter-  
  
Yami: *who had by some miracle returned* SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!!!!!! IT WAS THE END OF THE CHAPTER A FULL THREE OR FOUR CONVERSATIONS AGO!!! SO GO ALREADY!!!!  
  
Gemini: What got your panties in a knot?  
  
Koumori: well I'll just end there....for real, 'till next we meet! *in the background Gemini and Yami fighting about god knows what...* Remember to review for the millionth time! 


End file.
